Gaillard's Judgement
by sutabeida
Summary: Aichi Sendou has awoken from his slumber on the throne and has something in store for Gaillard. Set in the current season of Legion Mate and based off a few imeejis of VoidAichi that have been surfacing lately since his status is unknown at the time of this writing.


"What's that, Gaillard-san? You want me to show mercy?" Aichi asked, a chuckle escaping his lips. He had just defeated Olivier Gaillard in a cardfight, watching as the sixth and final card fell into the damage zone.

"You did a great job protecting my will, Gaillard-san. It's too bad I couldn't think of any other way to thank you for it."

Gaillard smiled softly; he knew his fate, yet being thanked by Aichi-san was something he had waited to hear ever since he started watching over the teen alongside the other Quatre Knights. He couldn't help but think this was bittersweet, for this wasn't the way he'd imagined he would be thanked.

"It wasn't a problem at all, Aichi-san. Anything to keep you safe and out of harm's way." He spoke as calmly as possible, wondering what kind of Judgement Aichi had possessed. He hadn't bothered checking on the other knights, believing them to be fine.

Aichi smiled, closing his eyes briefly. "Lucky for you Gaillard-san, or should I say Gaillard-_kun_, you don't need to worry yourself over keeping me safe anymore."

Amber optics widened, confused at the other's harsh words. What was with the sudden atmosphere change? One minute Aichi-san seemed fine and then the next... Gaillard couldn't place his finger on it but something was different about him. Fear and dread had been sitting in the back of his mind the whole fight. Now that it was over those feelings came rushing in, practically hitting him like a freight train. What is going on here, and why do I feel like things are going to be much worse than I intended?

"I see you're confused, Gaillard-kun. Let me explain. I'm not the Sendou Aichi you know, not exactly. There's more to me than just that. Maybe it's time you find out."

Suddenly a black miasma, tinted red, came up from the cards in the damage zone on both sides of the field. Judgement had finally come for Olivier Gaillard. The miasma engulfed him. He was only able to stand for just a moment before falling to his knees, his screams echoing out through the palace.

The feeling he felt, it was very new. Searing pain shot through his entire body making him extremely hot, as if he were being burned to a crisp. Yet there was a difference in what he thought your normal Judgement would be like; not only did Gaillard feel as if he was being burned alive, he felt as if his soul was about to be ripped from him. He tried to hold onto it, praying he didn't end up losing a part of him to something so sinister.

Just when he thought it was gone for good, the sensation stopped. Gaillard tried to get up but unfortunately collapsed and fell onto his stomach, his arms next to him and his cheek hitting the cold concrete floor. He was too weak to get back on his feet, feeling his soul had been shattered and his breathing was erratic as well. To him, his body felt like someone had ran fifty buses into him one right after the other, then had thrown his entire being in a furnace for good measure.

The next thing he knew, he heard the clacking of Aichi's boots on the floor. Lips curved upwards into a sickening smirk, he shoved the toe of his boot into Gaillard's side. _Hard_. "Poor Gaillard-kun. You tried very hard to beat me. Your strength was admirable, but not good enough. I'll be the first to admit you almost had me a couple times. It's too bad you failed."

Gaillard tried to get up once more only to have Aichi stop him by stepping on his back with one foot, pushing him back down on the hardened surface. "What's the matter, are you wanting to find the others? Don't worry about them. Rati-san and Neve-san already faced my Judgement."

Gaillard's eyes fluttered open. "S-sera. Wh... What about Sera?" He asked, barely managing to choke out his sentence.

"Sera-san? He's the one that helped me," Aichi said, brightly. "Like I said you have nothing to worry about. I don't need you to help take care of me anymore. I've got Sera-san, along with this new power from Void."

A sharp gasp came from Gaillard's mouth. Sera did this? But why Sera? What was he thinking by doing such a thing? Of all people it was him? A million questions about why Sera would do something like this ran through his mind, but not for too long. Aichi had other plans in mind.

"I bet you're wondering why Sera-san would do such a thing. Honestly, that's not a question I can answer for you. But I can tell you your services aren't needed any longer," Aichi removed his foot from Gaillard's back, kneeling down next to him. He removed the rings from the male's fingers and stuffed them in his coat pocket. "Remember how I mentioned I had the power of Void on my side? It's much more than that; I'm an agent of Void."

Gaillard couldn't speak, nor could he believe the words he was hearing spill out of "Aichi's" mouth.

"You're useless to me. That's why I've taken your rings. You won't be needing to make your Holy Prominence Prison anymore, and you won't have to worry about searching for Kai Toshiki and the others. That's my job now. I'll make sure to carry out your plan and so much more, _Gaillard-san_," he stated, mockingly_. "_They'll pay for remembering."

Aichi kicked Gaillard in the side and laughed, clearly enjoying the turn of events. "If you'll excuse me I have things to do." He had started walking off and was several yards away before turning around. He opened his mouth and spoke the last words Gaillard would ever hear. "Before I forget; if you try to fight me again, the pain will be much much worse than before. Have a nice recovery, Gaillard-kun!"

Gaillard's eyes fluttered closed. He was unable to move, unable to think, unable to feel. He let unconsciousness pull him under, his breathing finally slowing down to an even steady pace. His only hope was that he was able to stop Aichi, Sera and whoever else before things got worse.


End file.
